Doofenshmirz Goes Good
by Boolia
Summary: Venessa, with Ferb's help, makes a special ray gun that whoever gets zap with it turns good. Venessa, tired of her failed bust attempts, zaps her dad with it. Dr. D. turns good and is creeping Perry and her out! Can they reverse it before time's up?
1. Chapter 1

Doofenshmirtz Goes Good

Chapter 1

"Dad what are you _doing_?" Vanessa asked when she came into her dad's evil lair. To her amazement, she saw giant teddy bears walking to the windows. With parachutes, they jumped out one by one. Two of the teddy bears were holding Perry's arms captive. Perry chattered madly as the evil scientist laughed out loud.

"Vanessa my sweet daughter." Her father went over to her. "Remember that toys are great joy to children everywhere?"

"Dad, you're not giving me a teddy bear are you? You know I'm too old to play with toys. The Mary Mcgriffin doll is enough."

"No but next time you're interested, I'll give you a call at your mother's house." Vanessa scowled at her dad.

"I'm _not _interested Dad."

"Whatever, you'll warm up to the idea." Dr. D went to his latest machine.

"No I _won't!"_

"Whatever. Anyways, feast your eyes on the Toy- jumbo-size brought to lifeinator!" He tapped his chin. "Boy that's a mouthful, but _look_!" He pointed to specific machine parts. "It's my Jumbo-sizeinator, brought to lifeinator, and my toyinator all in one! How you like that? Pretty neat huh?"

"But Dad why would you make a Brought to Life, toy… Big."

"My Toy -Jumbo-size brought to Lifeinator."

"_Whatever_! Why would you make something like that?"

"Because when I was a boy…" Vanessa mourned.

"Please Dad, not one of you lame stories again!" Dr. D got upset about this.

"They're _not _lame!"

"Yes they are Dad. You expect me to believe these stories are why you turned evil?"

"They're true stories and they're quite sad. You should feel sorry for me."

"Dad you know all the stories you tell me are make believe."

"No they're not! They're all _true_, well except for the unicorn stories when you were five, those were made believe, but all the rest is all true!" Vanessa sighed and sat by the captived Perry.

"_Whatever_! Let's get this over with." Dr. D still wasn't very pleased with his daughter's attitude but moved on.

"Anyways when I was a boy, I, like most kids, love to play with toys. Because we were so poor and couldn't afford toys, the nursery school is the only place where I could play with them. I pretended I was a train engineer driving a fake train, played with toy airplanes, Tink Tinks, legos, etc. I _loved _playing with toys!

"So what happened?" Vanessa asked.

"Then one day when I was playing Tinks Tinks, my mother pulled me aside. She told me that we were so poor we couldn't go to the nursery school any longer.

"I was devastated, I would have to cease playing with toys for the rest of y childhood and I was only _eight!_

"I was the laughing stock because everyone teased me of never being able to play with a toy again. We couldn't even afford them for Christmas or birthdays or Easter. I cried every night, wanting so bad for a toy to play with like everyone else, but _nooo_, no toy for me."

"Wow Dad." Vanessa realized. "That's so sad, not ever playing with toys since you were eight. I guess your stories aren't so lame after all."

"That's right, they're not." He patted her head. "I'm so proud of you Vanessa; you finally appreciate your ol' man."

"I'm telling mom about this." The Goth girl dialed on her cell phone and held it to her ear.

_"What_?" Dr. D wanted to know. "What are you going to tell her? _Vanessa_?"

"Hay mom. You'll _never_ believe this as usual but dad is…" She trailed off as she left the room, still on her cell with her mom. Dr. D looked at Perry.

"Do you know what Vanessa going to tell her mom Perry the Platypus?" The platypus only shrugged. Dr. D shrugged.

"Oh well!" He went to the machine. "With this machine that makes jumbo size teddy bears that come to life, I can force them to steal all the toys in the Tri State Area and bring them to me!" Dr. D laughed as Perry mouth fell agape. "How you like that Perry the Platypus? Now every kid in the whole tri-state area will feel what I felt and all of their toys will belong to me!" He laughed again as Perry jumped a little and kicked the teddies that were trapping him. They sailed across the room. Perry ran for the machine.

All of the remaining teddies went to attack. The platypus jumped, dodged, and attacked them until he reached the machine. He pressed the button and all of the teddy bears shrank and became lifeless once again. Dr. D stopped laughing and looked.

"_Huh, what_?" He looked at Perry. "_Perry the Platypus_, how _dare_ you…" Before he finished that sentence, Vanessa and her mom came in the room.

"_See mom_?" Vanessa said. "Tell me _that_'s not evil!" Charlene looked at the bears, her ex husband, and platypus who now changed into a mindless pet. Perry chattered as a bear fell on Dr. D's head.

"Clean this mess up dear." She told the doctor.

"Yes honey." Dr. D responded. He looked at her.

"Hay wait a minute." He said. "You're not my wife anymore, so stop telling me what to do."

"I'm just giving you advice Heinz."

"Oh, okay."

"Anyways, aren't you a little old to be playing with teddy bears?"

"Uh…, oh, they're not for me." He looked at Perry. "They're for my pet." He picked him up. "He really _loves_ to chew teddy bears. Anything else, he'll ignore. Teddy Bears are his favorite, isn't that right?" Perry just chattered.

"Whatever." Charlene went to the door. "Remember to clean this mess up Heinz." She reminded him as she left the room.

_"Mom, mom, mom_!" Vanessa called and run after her mom.

"_Blah, blah, blah_!" He babbled. "I divorced her, yet she _still_ nags me like my mom, it's creepy. I'll clean this mess up when I'm good and ready!" He sat the platypus down again. Perry faced him.

"Well where was I, strange platypus who I never saw before and don't have a clue how you came in here?" Perry sighed, stood up, and put on his fedora once again.

_"Perry the Platypus?!"_ Dr D shrieked, sounding surprised. He looked at him. "Now how do I always not recognize you? Without your hat who else can it be? Gosh I'm really blind about this aren't I? I mean it's should be explicitly _obvious _that…" Perry kicked his nemesis so hard that he flew and hit his head on the window sill.

Dr. D struggled to get up. The platypus quickly went to the window, stepping on his foe, jumped out, and parachuted gently to the sidewalk. Dr. D looked out the window at the retreating platypus and shook his fist in the air.

_"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!!!!" _

"_Mom!_" Vanessa run to her mother as she was about to go on the elevator. She stopped to catch her breath. Charlene looked at her daughter.

"Mom, I'm not fibbing." She told her mother as soon as she had her breath back. "Dad is evil. He has a platypus nemesis who is really a secret agent and he stops dad from taking over the area and…"

"Vanessa honey." Charlene told her. "Not this evil and agent platypus nonsense again. Give it a rest will you?"

_"But…"_ The doors opened and Charlene walked in and pressed the button inside.

_"Honey_!" Charlene scorned. "Your dad's not evil and there's no secret agent. He's only an innocent platypus." The doors began to close.

_"But mom_…"

"Vanessa, it's over with; I mean it. Good day." The doors closed completely. Vanessa pounded the doors with her fists.

_"Mom_!" She yelled. "You _HAVE _to believe me! Please! Dad is evil and…" She sighed sadly and turned around. Tears now welled up as she sniffed as a teardrop fell onto the floor.

"Why won't she believe me?" Vanessa asked herself as she strolled sadly home. "I'm 16, not a child anymore. Mom should believe me more. But still, _why _does she come at the most inopportune times when I try to show her, _why, why, why?"_

Suddenly she heard voices.

"Oh, there you are Perry." He heard someone say. Perry just chattered. Vanessa stopped and went to get a closer look. There was Ferb and a pointy nosed kid and a triangle shaped head with red a pinch of red hair. She saw an orange haired girl that looked her age, puffed off with disappointment.

"Well that was a good game of skateboarding hockey ever." The triangle faced kid said. ""Wasn't it Ferb." Ferb nodded.

"And the only one at that." He added.

"_Right!"_ The other kid said, heading inside. "I can't wait until we see what awesome creation we design tomorrow. After you return dad's tool box in the garage, you can come inside." Ferb saluted and got to work.

So Ferb and that other kid build inventions like my dad does huh? Vanessa thought to herself. How very interesting.

Then the teenager hatched an idea. An idea she was proud of. Her busting days would be soon over. She smiled to herself as she went out of the bushes, into the yard, and approached Ferb.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as Ferb saw Vanessa coming closer and closer to him, his eyes widened and he stood completely still.

"Ferb," Vanessa said. "I heard that you and your brother,"

"Stepbrother." Ferb corrected.

"Okay _stepbrother_, are really creative inventors, correct?" Ferb nodded.

"Okay so I need you to do me a favor." Ferb's eyes just stayed transfixed on her as he listened contently. "See my dad is evil and my mom doesn't believe me. So, to vanish all my attempts trying to bust my dad, can you make a special ray gun that'll make my dad good?"

"You might regret it later." Ferb warned.

"Maybe, but it's for a good cause. So can you make a ray gun for me that'll make my dad nice?" Ferb shook his head.

"Sorry." He told her. "Not allowed to invent things as dangerous as guns or ray guns."

_"Please_?" Vanessa begged. "I'm so tired of busting my dad and making a complete fool of myself. Will you do it for me, _please?_" Ferb stared at Vanessa's eyes; they seem to sparkle for him. He then went to reality, stood up straight, and saluted.

_"That's the sprit_!" Vanessa patted him. "Now let get to work!" So they got the tools from the garage, and went to work.

"Hay Phineas," Isabella said coming in the backyard, but noticed Ferb and Vanessa instead. "_Ferb?_" The two looked at her. "Ferb _whatha doin'_ and where's Phineas?"

"We're making a ray gun." Vanessa answered as Ferb continued working. "So my dad can no longer be evil and Phineas is inside with a kid called Baljeet, helping him with educational stuff."

"_Okay_." Isabella said, still unsure what Phineas's stepbrother was doing with this stranger Goth teenager. "_Whatever_!" She shrugged and went inside.

"Okay Baljeet," Phineas said to his friend. He read from flashcards. "Who is Abraham Lincoln and what is he known for?"

"_Easy_." Baljeet replied. "He was the sixteenth president of the United States. He is known for abolishing slavery throughout the country resulting in The Civil War."

"And what amendment was it?"

"It was the thirteenth amendment."

"Very good Baljeet as always."

"Well I want to be prepared for when school starts up again."

"You will at this rate my friend, you will." Isabella then ran in, breathless.

"_Phineas_!" She cried. The boys looked at her. "It's _terrible_!" The boys just stared at her blankly.

"Whoa Isabella," Phineas said at last. "Did your troop leader take your sash away and ban you from the Fireside Girls forever?"

"No." Isabella answered.

"Did you lose 'The Best Fireside Girl in America" patch?"

"No, and I don't think that path exists."

"Did Pinky eat your patch again and Ferb and I have to find it inside of him, hopefully not in our sister's again?"

"No."

"Did you discover that you have to restart fifth grade again in the fall?" Baljeet joined in. Phineas and Isabella looked at the Indian boy. "Because that would be_ terrible_ if you had to redo a grade if we all went into Dansville Middle and you get stuck in elementary alone. I would be bolting outside and screaming too if that happened."

"No, not even close." Isabella looked at Phineas again. "Phineas, are you aware that your stepbrother is constructing a ray gun with a complete stranger dressed in black?"

"As a matter of fact," Phineas told her. "Yes I am. I'm completely aware of it." Isabella grabbed his shirt collar.

"_Why_ are you letting him do this? Don't you know that guns are dangerous? What if he accidently hurts himself or worse, _kills _himself?"

"Don't worry Isabella." Phineas reassured her. "Ferb is extremely smart. He knows what he's doing. I actually wanted to help, but Ferb just shook his head and told me that he wanted to do this all by himself with that creepy Goth teen. So here I am, preparing Baljeet for the start of school again next month."

"And I really appreciate it." Baljeet added. "Did you know there have been studies that shows that students forget some stuff that they learned the previous year and teachers take over a month reteaching what they have forgotten? So to not be one of those students, I'm answering questions from our last history test to Phineas. Teachers in the middle school will be so proud of what I accomplished over the summer, maybe if I'm lucky, I can go to college at the age of thirteen, but then that would mean I have to dessert my friends, but at least I can get a full time job."

"So want to help me with the questions Isabella?" Phineas asked her. "We can each take turns asking the questions and stuff."

_"Sure_!" Isabella agreed, and went by Phineas. She was still unsure that Ferb was making a dangerous weapon, but she just took the next card to ask Baljeet the next quiz question.

"There all done." Vanessa said as she and Ferb made the final touches on their ray gun. "Now to test it." She looked around. "But where to test it on…let's see, it's a toughie all right, no signs of naughty behavior in sight." Then they saw a cat and dog enter the scene. They were growling at each other.

"We could try it on that cat and dog." Ferb suggested. Vanessa smiled, aimed towards them, and zapped the two as they were about to pounce at each other.

Instead of fighting, the cat and dog looked at each other and licked each other. They then raced of playfully.

"Wow, can't believe that actually worked!" Vanessa said, impressed. She put the gun in her pocket and looked at Ferb. She then kissed him on the cheek. Shocked, Ferb was transfixed to his spot.

"Thank you Ferb." She told him, and then rushed off to Evil Incorporated. Ferb stayed motionless, and rubbed the spot where she had kissed.

"And now Perry the Platypus." Dr. D said as he was about to press a button on his latest machine. Metal cuffs trapped the platypus's hands, feet, and tail as he was forced to the wall.

You will…" He was about to press it when Vanessa came rushing in, ray gun in hand.

"_Hold on dad_!" She said, aiming her target at her father. Her dad saw what she was doing and waved his hands in defence, trying to make her stop.

_"Honey no_!" He screamed. "I'll be good and let Perry go, just please, don't kill me! _Vanessa!"_ He ran towards her as the gun zapped him. He froze stock still. Perry's mouth fell agape as his eyes widened, what has Vanessa done with his nemesis? Vanessa put the gun back into her pocket.

Then Dr. D went back to life. He seemed puzzled as he looked around the room.

"What a _pigsty_!" Dr. D observed. He then looked at the machine and noticed that his finger was about to press the button. He quickly took it back.

"No, _bad _button! This button could be a self destruct button. Better not push it, too evil." He then noticed the trapped platypus and gasped.

"Oh you poor semi aquatic mammal!" He ran towards him. "What kind of cruel and cold hearted person would do this to you?" He took out a key from his lab coat pocket. "Don't worry little guy, I'll have you out in a jiffy."

Perry was shocked as the scientist put the key in the trap. What was his nemesis doing, helping him out of a trap that he trapped him in? Has he lost it, why was he doing this? Perry's trap unlocked and Perry stepped out, looking at his nemesis.

"There, you're free!" He told him. "Sorry for trapping you like this. I don't know what came over me." Perry still looked at him, confused.

"Oh you must be starving, poor thing!" He looked around the room. "And this place is still a pigsty." He then got an idea. He snapped his fingers.

"_I know_! You sit in my massage chair and I'll give you some vanilla ice cream with sprinkles and a glass of milk." Perry then walked to the chair and hopped into it. Dr. D went to get the snacks.

"Dad, it worked!" Vanessa jumped up. "You're not evil anymore!" Dr. D patted her daughter's head as she hugged him.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" He agreed. "I don't know why I turned evil in the first place, but I'm glad I changed my dark ways." Vanessa let go and Dr. D went to get Perry's snacks.

Perry looked at the teenager, confused. Vanessa went over to him and hugged him.

"Oh Perry the Platypus, I made my dad good, isn't it great?! Now I won't look like a fool anymore and he won't try to destroy you!" Perry still felt confused as to why this teenager was hugging him like this. Vanessa stopped and moved out of the way when her father came back with the ice cream and milk.

"Here you go Perry the Platypus." He offered to him. "You deserve it with all your heroic work out there." Perry looked at the food and drink then looked at his nemesis. He was sure this was a trap; it was too good to be true.

_"Go on_!" Dr. D urged him. "_Take it!_ It's all yours. This isn't a trap I swear, I changed my evil ways. _Go on,_ don't be shy!" Perry was still uncertain but took them anyways.

"Good now eat it, _go on!"_ Perry looked at him. "You'll need your strength, so come on; _eat up!_" Perry looked at his trey. He was sure these were poisoness or Dr. D was planning to fatten him up so he will no longer be able to stop him from his evil deeds, yeah that was it! That _had_ to be it.

"Oh _come on!"_ Dr. D went to his knees and begged. "What will change your mind and eat? I tell you, I changed my ways; I no longer want to be evil. So won't you please eat?" Perry kept looking at him, unsure.

"Dad, I'll handle this." Vanessa offered.

"Thank you sweetie!" He said, standing up.

"Perry," Vanessa exclaimed to the platypus. "It's all right. My dad isn't evil anymore. I made it so he won't. So take a bite of your ice cream." Perry looked at the teen. Vanessa sighed.

"Maybe this'll convince you." She pushed the button on the chair. Perry held tightly to the sides.

To his surprise, it wasn't a trap. He relaxed and sighed peacefully as it massaged him. He decided to take a bite. He took some more and took a drink. He ate and drank as the chair soothed him.

"Man I better clean this up." Dr. D observed the room. "With some animal friends of course, mess cleanups will go faster!" He went the window, leaned out, and called _"Lady hoo hoo, oh lady hoo hoo_!"

As he was calling a tons of animals showed up with their own entrances to the liar. There were pigeons, rats, ferrets, possums, deer, voles, muskrats, and a turtle.

"Okay, let's all clean up!" He clapped. The animals and him got to work as Dr. D sang a song.

"_Come my friends!" _He sang. "_Sing, sing, sing, and the work you do with us, your kind and trust worthy friends, will be a breeze!" _

_ "If we all work together we're have time for more fun things like, making a humane society, having tea with the queen of England, if it collapses, helping to rebuild the Eiffel Tower, discovering cures for unfortunate patients, or giving elderly people their showers! _

_ "Feeding the children in poor countries, contributing to charities around the globe, and doing good deeds all around!_

_ "So there's allot of kind stuff to do, so let's clean up so we can do it all! Yeah let's clean up so we can do it allllllll!" _

After the song, the room was spotless. Every thing that was involved with doing evil was no longer there, it was all cleaned up!

"Bye animals!" Dr. D waved goodbye to the animals. "Thank you for all of your hard work!" They all left.

"Dad are you alright?" Vanessa asked. "You sort of creeped me out with the song there."

"Never better!" He told her. He went away and twirled around. "Never better!" Vanessa looked at the platypus who was still being massaged by the chair.

"Think I went a little overboard with this?" Perry didn't answer; he was too busy enjoying his relaxing massage.

"Yeah it was a bit creepy." Vanessa said. "But with my dad no longer evil, it'll be worth it"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_Vanessa_!" Her dad called to her the next morning for breakfast. The teenager went down the stairs, and smelled pancakes.

_MMMM_! Vanessa smelled the sweet aroma. _Smells good. I wonder what my dad is making._ She peered into the kitchen to see that her plate was filled with pancakes with Maple Syrup. She ran to the kitchen table, smelling the delicious smell.

"Gosh dad, you made this all _yourself?_" Vanessa asked. Her father turned around, he was cleaning a glass cup with a dish rag.

"Yes I did." He replied. "Hope you like it.

"But dad, you _never_ cooked for me in _ages,_ and the best part is, you actually read the instructions and did it _right _this time!" Her dad patted her head.

"Only the best for my growing girl." Vanessa hugged her father.

"_Oh thank you dad_!" She cried. "If only mom were here, she'll be so proud of you!" Vanessa then sat down in her spot and began to eat.

After Dr. D put the glass away in the sink, he joined his daughter at the table.

"You know, you mom and I are planning to re-marry." He took a bite. Vanessa gasped with delight.

"You _are?!"_ Doof nodded.

"_Yep!_ Your mom and I made amends, sorted it out, and boom; we're re-marrying!"

"_When?_"

"A week from Sunday."

_"Already_?!"

"_Yep!_ Since we already dated years ago, we don't have to go through that again. Your mom and I ageed that you would be our flower girl. What you think of that?" His daughter hugged him again.

_"Oh dad_, I'd _love _too! I think it's superb you and mom are getting back together again after so long." Her father smiled.

"Again, only the best for my big teenager!" Her dad then changed the subject as the 16 year old let go to continue consuming her meal. Doofensmirz held up two movie tickets.

"I got us two free tickets to go see _Newest Moon_ today." Her daughter jumped up from her chair.

_"Really_?!"

"I know how much you love that Saga, so I'm taking you at noon."

"Oh dad, than you! You're the best dad in the world!"

"Now Vanessa, I'm not taking you until you're done eating."

_"Right_!" She sat back down, and continued eating.

When she was done, she got up, and carried her plate to the sink. Her dad stopped her.

"Let me handle these."

_"Really_?! You won't drop them, smashing them to bits?"

_"Of course not_!" He grabbed them from out of her hands. "I'll be careful, not to worry! You just run upstairs and get ready for the movie."

_"Okay dad_!" Before she could run upstairs, the doorbell rang.

"_I got it!"_ Vanessa cried. She opened the door, it was her boyfriend Johnny.

"_Hey Johnny_." Vanessa greeted in her sweet voice.

"Hyia Vanessa." Her boyfriend responded. "So what's shakin'?

"Oh my dad and I are going to a movie later." Johnny looked surprised.

_"Seriously_? Your never did anything with him before." Vanessa squealed with excitement.

"I know, isn't it great? My father and I are finally bonding!"

_"Tight!_ So what movie are you going to?"

"_Newest Moon."_

"Do you think I could come?"

"Well, my father brought two tickets."

"That's a bummer." Johnny was about to leave.

_**"Wait**__!_" Vanessa shouted. Johnny stopped, and turned around. "I'm sure my dad could let the two of us go instead."

"_Hay dad!"_ She called inside. "Can Johnny come along?"

"_Sure sugar plum_!" Her dad replied. "I can afford another ticket." Vanessa slapped her face.

"Well _not_ what I was planning." She told her boyfriend. "But at least, he said yes!"

At the movie theater, Doof payed for their pop and popcorn, then they went inside where the movie was to be shown.

During the movie, Vanessa and Johnny touched hands when they were grabbing popcorn. They looked at each other and blushed. Johnny then placed his arm around Vanessa's sholdiers. Vanessa smiled and leaned on him.

Dr. D saw this, and started to worry. He leaned back on his seat, half paying attention to the film, and half worrying about his daughter.

"So what are we going to do next dad?" Vanessa asked her dad as they all got in the car. "The movie was great by the way." Dr. D. smiled.

"Glad you liked it." He said. "We're going to pay Perry the Platypus a visit. I googled his address so with the help of my new GPS, we can find him"

"For what?"

"You'll see." Then they drove off.

_"I got it_!" Candace shouted when the doorbell rung. She raced to answer the door, but her mom beat her to it.

"I got it sweetheart." She told her. She turned to see Dr. D, Vanessa, and Johnny. Dr. D smiled and waved.

"Can I help you?" Linda asked, wanting to know why these strangers were in her house.

"Yes." The doctor replied. "Does Perry the Platypus live here?" Linda looked shocked, but nodded.

"Yes."

"Can you lead me to him?"

"He's right this way." They entered and followed Linda. They looked at the surroundings. On a little table in the living room, Dr. D noticed the vase he gave Perry for Christmas.

"Great vase." Doof pointed out. "I like it."

"Thanks." Linda replied. "You know what?" She faced them. "Perry mysteriously had it when he came back after his usual wondering on Christmas. Don't know how it came in his procession, but it was with him when he came home. I couldn't side with it, so we decided to keep it." She moved on.

_I do_! Dr. D thought to himself as they contained. _I know exactly how he got it._

"Well here's Perry." Linda said as they surrounded the sleeping platypus in his pet bad. "He's sleeping now, but I think I can wake him." She nudged Perry with her foot. Perry woke up and looked around. His gaze froze as he saw the visitors. What were they doing here?! Linda bent to his level.

"Perry," Linda told him. "You have company." She stood up and walked always.

"Hi Perry." Dr. D said to the platypus. He bent down and petted him. "How are you doing today?" Perry was still confused.

"Tell him why we're here dad." Vanessa urged her father.

"Perry," He said. "I have a proposal for you."

"Now this is the life." Linda said, relaxed. They were all in a hot tub in the backyard that Dr. D ordered. "It was really kind of you to invite us like this."

_"Smashing_!" Lawrence remarked.

"I knew what we were going to do today." Phineas said. "But this is way mush _cooler_! I don't know why you're treating us like this, but it's worth it."

"You're welcome guys." Dr. D thanked them, looking at the relaxed platypus, and smiled.

"This is _radical!_" Johnny announced. "Don't you think so Vinnie?"

_"Totally_!" Vanessa agreed. Ferb shielded, and closed his eyes tight as the two kissed. He didn't want to see his love kissing her boyfriend in front of him; it was too painful for him to watch.

The next few days were good ones. Vanessa and her dad went to Feed my Hungary Kids together. Dr. D invited the Flynn/Fetcher to the theme park one day with Johnny, Charlene, Vanessa, and the kids' friends. Ferb still tried to look away when he saw Johnny and Vanessa together. Dr D bought Vanessa her first car. Dr. D even platypus sat Perry one afternoon when the family were gone. Things were looking good all right!

Then one day, Vanessa was in her car talking to her friend Lacy on her cell while she was driving.

"So Lacy." She said into the devise. "My dad has totally changed his evil ways. He's like the best dad in the world now." She drove up to her driveway. Dr. D was waiting for her, tapping an angry foot. "So Johnny and I are going to a movie, and after that he made reservations at a very expensive restaurant, so tonight it'll be… got to go Lacy. Talk to you later, bye!" She closed her cell, and put in her packet. She looked at her dad's angry scowl.

"_What?_" She asked. "What's the problem dad?"

"You were talking on your cell while driving, that's what." Dr. D replied.

_"So_?"

_"So_?! Honey, don't you realize how _dangerous _that is? You could get in a major accident and I might never see you again!"

"Dad, what do you mean?"

"Vanessa, most teenagers get into accidents and _die _in their cars, because they were talking on their cells while driving!"

"But dad, I _didn't die!"_

"Yeah, well you _could've_!"

"But I _didn't,_ and that's the most important thing, isn't it?" Dr. D. just looked at her daughter.

"Just come inside the building alright?" He went in the apartment. Vanessa got out of her car, locked her car, and went inside.

_"Hey Vanessa_!" Johnny greeted her that evening when Vanessa opened the door. "Ready for our date?"

"_You bet_!" She called to her dad. "Dad! I'm going on a date with Johnny, be back at eleven, _alright?_" Her father went to them.

"_Promise?"_ He asked. "Eleven, and not a minute sooner?"

"Not a minute later." Johnny promised. "You have my word on it Mr. D."

"Okay." He stayed there, looking at them, unsure to let her daughter go or not.

"_Dad_!" Vanessa complained. "I'll be _fine_, don't worry about it."

"_Well, bye_!" Dr. D waved. "Have fun, be back at eleven alright!"

""Not a minute later." Johnny told him. "Don't worry, she is safe with me!" Dr. D closed the door, and the teens went off.

At 11:04, Dr. D was tapping his foot and looking at his watch.

"Four minutes past and still no sign of my baby." He observed. "That Johnny fellow is a rotten promise breaking jerk face, LYIER!" Then the doorbell rang. Dr. D went to the door. "Well it's about time!" He answered it, outside stood her daughter. Her boyfriend waved to her, then was off on his motorcycle. Vanessa smiled, and waved back.

_"Get in_!" Dr. D commanded, dragging her in, and shutting the door and locking it tight. He went to his daughter.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Dr. D wanted to know.

_"Dad.""_ Vanessa told him. _"I'm fine_!"

"You didn't fell off his motorcycle did you?"

"No dad, I'm fine!"

"Then why are you way beyond curfew?"

_"Huh_?"

"Vanessa, you're…" He looked at his watch. "5 minutes later then you said you would be. What gives huh?"

"We just lost track of time, and there was traffic. But I'm home now; it's no big deal, just five minutes."

_"Just five minutes_? Honey, you can't do this." Vanessa became angry.

"_Why?_!" She argued. "Just because we went five minutes over? _Gosh_, it's no biggie dad. You're just being way to overprotective is all." Dr. D toughed her shoulders.

"Vanessa, I just want you safe." She wriggled away.

"And, I _am_ safe dad!"

"I don't think Johnny's right for you honey." Vanessa looked at her dad.

"_Yes he is!_ Just because we're five minutes late, doesn't mean he's not safe for me. _Gosh dad,_ quit being overprotective!" She rushed upstairs. Dr. D watched her and prepared himself for bed.

The next time Johnny and Vanessa were out dating, it was past midnight when they returned home. They were kissing when Dr. D opened the door. They stopped and looked at him.

"Oh." Johnny said. "Sorry we're late again, it's just that…"

"I don't need any lame excuses!" Dr. D said. "Just get away from my daughter."

"Okay but…" They kissed again and Dr. D grabbed Vanessa and pulled her in.

_"Just get away from my daughter okay_?!"

"Well okay but…" Dr. D slammed the door on him. Vanessa looked at her father.

"_Dad!_" She shouted. "What is _wrong_ with you? We were just late is all."

"You were _way _past curfew this time!" He said, angrily looking at her daughter.

"Dad, it's no big deal, we were just…"

_"NO BIG DEAL_?!!!! Vanessa, it _IS _an enormous deal! Clearly, you're not safe with him." That made Vanessa angry.

"That's not true dad! I _AM_ safe with him! why can't you just accept that?!"

"Did you ride in his motorcycle again?"

"Well yes but…"

"Then you weren't safe. Vanessa, don't hang out with this boy anymore okay?"

"_Why dad?_"

"I just don't want you hurt, I love you too much."

"If you love me, you'll let me go out with him."

_"Vanessa_. I said you can't be with Johnny anymore and that's final."

"But that's not…"

_"Vanessa!" _

_"ERRRRR_! You were so much better when you were evil; you're _ruining _my life!" With that, the outraged teen stormed upstairs, slammed the door tight, hopped into her bad, and cried.

"Why did I ever tell Ferb to invent that stupid gun in the first place?" Vanessa asked herself. "This is all my fault. I just had to make my dad be nice so I could stop making a fool of myself." She cried on her pillow some more. "I wish everything was back to the way it was before. I wish to have my old dad back. I wish there was some sort of reverse swish to…" Suddenly she had an idea.

"That's it!" She cried. "Maybe Ferb knows! I'll go to his house in the daytime and go ask him. There has to be a reverse side to this, there just _has _to be!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the morning, Vanessa got out of bed, prepared, told her dad where she was going, and went to the Flynn/Fletcher's.

Vanessa was about to go to Ferb when all of a sudden she saw Perry alone in the corner. Perry was sad, looking down without eating his food from his bowl. Curious, Vanessa went to comfort the platypus, and see what was going on.

"Hay Perry the Platypus!" She greeted. Perry moaned. Vanessa looked puzzled. "What's wrong?"

The platypus looked at the teenager, grabbed a note from under him, and offered it to her. The Goth girl grabbed it and read it. She looked at Perry again.

"You got fired huh?" Vanessa asked the mammal. Perry nodded sadly. "But why? What did you do?" Perry showed her another note. She grabbed it and read it.

"So because my dad isn't evil anymore you're temporary fired until you get relocated?" The platypus nodded.

"And relocating means you have to be separated from your family forever?" Perry nodded a third time.

"Gosh, so if my dad didn't change you'll still be with your loving family? That must be a nightmare for you." Again Perry nodded, this time a tear rolled from his cheek, onto his bill, and fell into his food bowl. He sniffed sadly. Vanessa felt sorry for him.

"Perry," She told him, stroking the mammal's fur. "I'm terribly sorry. This is all my fault. If I had not made my dad nice, this mess would've never happened; I feel so ashamed." The girl stopped petting Perry, and stood up.

"But we are going to fix this!" She explained. Perry looked at her. "You and me Perry! We are going to talk to your owner Ferb who gave me that ray gun, he'll tell us how to reverse it, dad will turn evil again, you'll get your job back, and everything will turn back to normal again! What you think?" Perry groaned again and looked away. The girl picked him.

"Come on Perry." She encouraged the animal. "It'll work, it _has_ too! You just have to be more accepting that's all." With that, she carried the platypus to the backyard.

"Hi Ferb." Vanessa greeted as he and Phineas were going inside. Ferb stayed behind and looked at her. He froze stock still. He then noticed she was carrying their pet in her arms.

"Why are you carrying Perry?" he asked.

"Oh...uh," Vanessa looked down at the mammal. Perry did the same to her. Vanessa looked back at Ferb.

"Perry just wanted to be held." She and Perry smiled as if with guilt. Ferb hesitated a moment.

"Okay." He finally said, shrugging.

"So Ferb," Vanessa continued. "You remember that you made me a special ray gun that made my dad nicer?" The British kid nodded.

"Well I need to know if there's any reverse to that. My dad is driving me nuts. I can't take it anymore." Ferb just stared at Vanessa. "Ferb?" She waved her free hand in front of him. "_Helllllo?_! Earth to Ferb, come in Ferb!" Ferb snapped back to reality.

"First off." He said. "Let me say that…I told you so."

"Yes, yes you told me so. Now can we reverse what I've done?" Ferb motioned them to stay and went into the house.

Vanessa looked at Perry, the two of them had no idea what was happening. Ferb then came back with a laptop, opened it, and showed them the screen.

"Okay, let's see.." She and Perry squinted at the words. "So the Dansville library has a book on famous Danville inventions?" Ferb nodded. Vanessa smiled.

"Sounds cool, so all I have to do is go to the library, check the book, and find the right invention I need?" Ferb again nodded. Vanessa closed it and hugged the boy."

"Thanks Ferb." She complimented. "You're the best." Then they heard Candace's yell from inside.

"_Ferb_!" She boomed! "Return me my laptop, _NOW!_" With that, Ferb took the laptop from Vanessa and ran inside.

"_Thanks again Ferb_!" Vanessa called after him. Ferb took one last glance and winked at her then…

"_FERB_!" The boy rushed inside. Perry leaped down from Vanessa's arms.

"So looks like we have to go the library Perry." The platypus nodded.

The teen and platypus stood outside the library entrance.

_"Ready_?" She asked. Instead of nodding, for what seemed like the hundredth time, he just started going towards the doors. Vanessa followed him. They then noticed a sign "No Pets Allowed." The girl and mammal looked at each other and smiled.

Vanessa has dressed the platypus in what was available outside. A hula skirt made out of grass, a leaf tied bow, and a pink shirt from a nearby family who were about to try it on their infant girl. Vanessa stood back to admire her work.

_"Perfect_!" She cried. "You'll pose as my little cousin, Bridgette!" Perry looked at himself, he didn't look too thrilled.

"Aw come on Perry." Vanessa said. "Quit being a boy and go with it; you look cute!" Perry sighed, held Vanessa's hand, and the two went inside.

Inside everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the newcomers. They were all wondering the same thing, why was there a little girl with a beaver tail in here? Vanessa slapped her face as the two went in the _Non- Fiction_ area.

_Shoot, forgot the beaver tail_! She said to herself. _Oh well, roll with it like everything's normal and find the book_! She and Perry went into an aisle.

"Okay." She told the disguised platypus. "You look in that end, and I'll look in this end." Perry nodded, and he and the girl began their search.

"Man your owners sure build allot." Vanessa observed, paging through a book in the last aisle. "A roller coaster, a circus, an outside aqurallm, chariots, a pinball/bowling ball game, and loads more. Ferb is brilliant for someone his age." She smiled as she flipped another page. She then jumped up.

_"Oh my gosh_!" She shouted. "Perry_, I've found it, I've found_…" A nearby librarian came by to shush them. She was an elderly woman with thick red glasses.

"_Shhh, quiet_!" She snapped. Vanessa stopped and showed Perry what she was looking at. The librarian came back.

"Are you sure that's a little girl?" She asked. They looked at her. "Because that beaver tail tells me it's either a beaver or a platypus disguised to look like a little girl." She pushed her thick red glasses back up. "That or I need new glasses." Vanessa laughed nervously.

_"Platypus_?" She pretended. "There's no pets allowed in here."

"Then I need to see my eye doctor again." She left them. They looked at the book again.

There was a picture of a pretty red shiny orb. Vanessa read the words out loud silently to Perry.

"The Reverse Orb," She read. "Has extraordinary powers to redo any event that happened in the past. However it only works once and only once. It is found in The _Cave of Risks_ in downtown Dansville. Thousands had tried to get it and use its power before, and all has failed. So if you don't want to fall to your death, don't go to this cave. The orb has been untouched for over a thousand years and remains to this very day." She closed the book.

"It _does_ sound dangerous," She told Perry. "But what choice do we have? I mean, I want my dad back and you want your job back, so we have to get it or at least try. I say go!" She put the book back on the shelf. She looked at Perry who showed that he meant business.

_"Perfect_!" She said. "We'll go in the morning.

The next day, Vanessa and the semi-aquatic mammal were standing outside the cave enterence. They had looked up the cave's location on Vanessa's laptop at home, and Perry has drawn a picture of where they were going in his notebook to show Major Monogram and Carl. Both Monogram and Carl convinced Perry to stay, saying that it was too risky for an O.W.C.A agent and a 16 year old to be doing this, but Perry was determined!

"Well if you are _determined,_" Monogram had said. "I guess there's no stopping you." He broke out crying.

_"Just be careful Agent P_!" Perry saluted and was off. The other agents and the two humans wished Agent P luck.

"Well here we go." Vanessa told the platypus. She gulped, and then the two went inside.

The next chapter is where all the action starts!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

As the twosome were in the cave entrance, bats few into their faces. Vanessa and Perry tried frantically to swap them away.

_"BATS_!!" Vanessa screamed. "Shoo, shoo, go away!" The bats all remained, still getting in their faces.

"Uh, they won't go away Perry the Platypus. What'll we do?!"

The platypus then hatched out a plan. He then took a deep breath, faced the bat in the eye, and chattered as loudly as he could.

"Perry, what are you _doing?_!" Vanessa wanted to know, still being attacked. "That chatter of yours wouldn't scare anyone, it wasn't loud enough. What a waste!" Perry stopped, and then gave Vanessa a look that seemed to say '_wait for it'_!

Suddenly, Perry's chatter bounced off the walls, but this time louder. The bats then stopped attacking, and flew as fast as they could like the sound was coming from a ferocious grizzly bear.

Vanessa stood shock, mouth agape. She then looked at Perry who walked up beside her.

_"Wow Perry_!" She said. "You're one smart mammal to figure out that making your platypus sound, would echo in this cave, making it like 10 times as loud to scare the bats off." Perry nodded. The teenager continued walking.

"Come on. Let's continue, and find that…" She stopped when she felt something under her feet. She lifted her foot; bat poop was on her shoe!

"_EWWWWW!"_ Vanessa screech disgusted. "Bat poop, _gross_!" She tried to shake it off but couldn't.

"Perry, can you scrape this poop off of my foot?" Perry sighed. _Ah, guano_! He thought. He went to the teenager, and helped her scrape the bat poop off.

"Thanks Perry." Vanessa said as soon as the gunk was off. "You're a real pal, you know that?" Perry smiled at her and felt proud.

"There it is!" Vanessa shouted as she saw the red orb across from a huge pit in the middle of the cave. Perry looked; the orb was sitting on a rocky pillar. Vanessa looked down the pit. Rocks fell down it; the drop never seemed to end.

"Whoa, that's a deep pit." Vanessa told herself. "What a fall." She looked at the platypus. The platypus looked at her.

"You want to go or should I?" She asked. Perry gave her a look.

"You're right." She sighed. "This is my mess; therefore I should go get it." She groaned. "You're killing me Perry." Perry grinned as the teen made her way to the narrow ledge, and held on. She inched slowly around, careful not to fall.

When she was finished going around, she went to get the orb. She stopped in front of it.

"Okay, I hope something creepy doesn't happen when I take it." She said. She looked back at Perry who gestured her to just take it. Vanessa looked back at the orb and took it.

"Huh, no creepy events happening." She said to herself. She began walking back. "That was easy. Now all I got to do is…"She stopped when she couldn't move her leg.

"Well, that's weird. I wonder why…" She tried moving her leg, and then looked down. She was in quicksand!

"_EEEKKKK_!" She screeched. "I'm _stuck,_ _help me Perry the Platypus_! Hmmmm, I wonder why they call them quicksand when they're not really quick. _Help Perry_!" The platypus panicked. He panicked even more when he saw a big rock beginning to roll towards her. Vanessa looked and screamed.

"_HELP PERRY_!" She screamed, trying frantically to get free. "_HELP BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE, HELP!!!!!" _

Thinking fast, the semi aquatic mammal whipped out his grappling hook. He looked for a spot to place it. He found it, and threw it to a rocky ledge where it stayed. He then grabbed it tighter, and with all of his might, swung to where Vanessa was. He grabbed the girl, picked her up, and swung back just in the nick of time! Perry took back the line, and put it away. They watched as the big rock fell in.

"Thank you Perry the Platypus." Vanessa said to him, "That was a close one. You saved my life." She smiled. "You really are quite the agent, aren't you?" Perry smiled back at her.

Suddenly, someone came in and snatched the orb out of Vanessa's hand.

"_Hey!"_ Vanessa asked. "What the?!" she and Perry looked at who took the orb; it was Ferb! The two couldn't believe their eyes. Quickly, before Ferb saw him, Agent P took off his fedora, put it behind him, and posed as a 'dumb mindless pet'.

"_Ferb_?!" Vanessa questioned. "What're you doing here?!" Ferb looked at her, and then his look came on Perry. The platypus just chattered. Vanessa realized what he was thinking.

"Oh, you're wondering why your pet is doing in such a dangerous place with me?" The Goth girl guessed. Ferb nodded. Teenager and platypus looked at each other.

"I'm _waiting!_" Ferb said, his arms across his chest, scowling.

"Oh, ummm," She was thinking. She didn't want to tell Ferb about Perry's secret. Ferb looked at Vanessa as if saying "_well_?"

"He followed me here!" She lied. She looked at the platypus. "Why did you follow me here Perry? Go on, _shoo_, go back home!" Perry stayed put. Vanessa stood back up.

"He just wanted to see what I was up too. You know, like Curious George? He's Curious Perry!" Ferb then looked at them.

"Whatever." He responded. He then went to the pit and put the orb over it. Vanessa gasped.

"_Ferb!_ Whatever are you doing?!" She commanded to know.

"Kiss me, or I'll drop this!" Vanessa looked speechless.

"_What!_?" the boy looked serious.

"Break up with Johnny, or I'll drop it."

"_Ferb_! This is crazy, I _love _Johnny!" Ferb took one more step; he looked like he might drop it at any second.

"Come on Ferb! That kiss I gave you at the mall was a _friendly_ kiss, not a love kiss. You're too young for me, Johnny's just right. I just can't…" Ferb then lost his footing, and fell. Both Vanessa and Perry's eyes went huge with fright.

"_FERB_!" Vanessa yelled.

Quickly, Perry whipped out his grapping hook he positioned it right, grabbed Vanessa, and the two swung after the British kid. Vanessa grabbed him, and they swung back. Perry put away his spy tool, and once again, went in his clueless state.

"_Ferb, Ferb_!" Vanessa shouted at the laid back Ferb, eyes closed. "Are you all right?" The boy opened his eyes.

"_Mummy_?" He coughed. The platypus and teen were relived.

"Oh, you're all right!" Vanessa said. "I thought you were a goner!" Then Vanessa did something that shocked the boy; she kissed him, right on the forehead! "Thank goodness." Ferb smiled, and took Vanessa's hand. Perry smiled at the scene.

Suddenly, the cave shook. The three looked up, the cave was caving in!

"_Quick_!" Vanessa ordered. "Let's go before we're all trapped in here. Carrying Ferb, Vanessa ran to the entrance, followed by Perry.

Before she got out, the rocks trapped her! Vanessa dropped Ferb outside. She tried with all her might to get free.

"_PERRY, FERB_!" Vanessa shrieked. "_HELP_!!!!"

Perry looked back at Vanessa, panic in his eyes. Ferb was still unconscious. The platypus ran to the teenager, and held out his hand. Vanessa grabbed it. With all of his might, Perry managed to pull her free.

"_Phrew!_" Vanessa sighed with relief. She smiled at Perry, who smiled back. "You saved me again."

Ferb woke up. He stood up and looked at the two. Perry quickly went into his correct mode. Ferb rubbed his eyes and looked again.

"Did Perry just pull you out, saving your life?" He asked. Vanessa went to the boy.

"You must be seeing things after those lives threatening events." She replied. "Because after all he's just a platypus, they don't do much you know." Ferb decided that she was right.

Then she and the boy held hands, as the three went back to Ferb's backyard.

When they went into the Doofensmirz's room, no one was there. They searched everywhere.

"Dad?" Vanessa called. "Are you here? Dad!" Ferb saw a note on his table and gave it to her.

"What's this?" The teen read it out loud. "Dear, Vanessa." She read. "If you're wondering where I am, I'm at my wedding to your mom. I'm sorry for this, but since you weren't here when we left, I lent the job to flower girl to the daughter of your mom's friend. She's about your age. I lent her the job, because your mom's friend said that she did such a swell job as wedding planner for her aunt and uncle's wedding! Daddy loves you, remember to get dressed. See you at the wedding! P.S: If you see Ferb, his stepmom dropped of his suit. Tell him to get into it! Bye sweetheart!

Vanessa and Ferb looked at the table. Sure enough, there was Ferb's suit. Ferb grabbed it, and looked at it. It was the same suit he wore at his aunt and uncle's wedding.

"No Ferb, you're not wearing that." Ferb looked at her. "Ferb, we got to make my dad evil again before he's wed. It's easier that way. Now, _come on_!" She grabbed Ferb's hand, and they made their decent. Ferb dropped his suit on the floor. Perry followed them.

They arrived at the cathedral, and went inside.

"_Heinz Doofenscmirz_," The priest said, reading his book and looking at him. "Do you take Charlene Doofenscrmirz to be your wedded life for as long as you live?" Dr. D looked at Charlene's eyes and held her hands.

"I do." He said. The priest did the same to Charlene.

"I do." She responded. The priest continued.

"Now if anyone rejects to this arrangement," He said. "Please speak now, or forever hold your peace." Nothing from the audience.

"I now announce you husband and wife!" The two couple were about to kiss, when Vanessa stormed into the room, followed by Perry and Ferb.

"_NOOOOOOOO!_" She screamed, rushing to the altar. She grabbed her mom's hand. "Mom no, don't do it!" Her mother looked surprised.

"_Vinnie_!" She sounded mad. "What is _wrong_ with you? I thought you wanted your father and I re-married since you were little."

"Not now mom!" She cried. "You can't merry Dad, he's evil." They gasped. "Well he will be." Charlene's eyes narrowed at her daughter.

"_Vanessa_! Not in church, please?!" She scolded.

"_Charlene_!" Linda called from the pews. "I feel your pain. My daughter complains to me that my son and stepson are building stuff that they shouldn't everyday. You're not alone!" She sat back down. Candace looked at her.

"But it's true!" She complained. "Phineas and Ferb do build stuff that shouldn't be possible at their age."

"_Candace_," Her mom replied. "Give it a rest, will you?" Candace sighed.

"Relax sis," Phineas told her. "We're not doing something 'crazy' now, so just chillax and enjoy the wedding."

"There won't be a wedding." Ferb told his stepbrother. Phineas turned to him.

"_What_?" Phineas asked. "You mean I got dressed in this suit that I wore to Uncle Bob and Aunt Tiana's wedding for nothing?" Ferb nodded.

"_Yep!_" He agreed. "You did." Phineas still looked puzzled as he sat back down.

"_Vinnie_!" Charlene said. "What you mean your dad and I aren't marrying? What's your problem?"

"You'll see mom." She then called to Perry. "Okay Perry, you know what to do!"

The platypus strolled in, orb in mouth. Phineas whispered to her mom.

"What's Perry doing here mom?" His mom shrugged.

"_Beats me_!" She answered. "I'm just as surprised with this as you are."

Suddenly, the platypus tripped on the carpeting. The orb flew in the air. Everyone gasped. Vanessa tried to catch it, but tripped as well. The orb hit Dr. D on the head and smashed to pieces. Dr. D fainted. Gasps, again. Vanessa run to her father.

"_Dad!_" She cried. "Dad, are you all right? Speak to me!" Her dad coughed and opened her eyes. Vanessa was relieved.

"_Dad, you're all right_!" She hugged him. Everyone was relieved too. Her dad got up and brushed his pants. He looked around.

"Where am I?" He asked. He looked at all the people in the pews. "Who are you people?" He looked at the priest. "What's _he _doing here?"

"Don't you remember?" Charlene asked him. "You're re-marring me." Dr. D gasped.

"Re-marring you?" He wanted to know. "Why would I do that?"

"We made amends and sorted our problems out."

"No we didn't! We have the same problems as we did when we got divorce." Everyone gasped again. ""I don't want this. No, I refuse!" Charlene looked mad.

"Well if that's how you want it; I don't know why we're re-marring!" She huffed. "Come on Vanessa!" She stormed off. Everyone looked at the doctor.

"What?" He asked. "Don't look at me; I don't know how this all happened." All of them then left their pews and left the building.

All that was left in the cathedral was Vanessa, Dr. D, and Perry. Vanessa looked at her father.

"_Dad?"_ She asked. "Are you evil again?" Her dad looked at her, then at his nemesis.

"A platypus?" He wanted to know. "What are you doing here?" Perry pulled out his fedora and placed it on his head. Dr. D gasped again.

"_Perry the Platypus?_ What are you doing here with my daughter?" Perry and Vanessa led him outside, for it was not normal to fight in a holey place such as this.

"Now," Dr. D said as they were outside. "What are you doing here?" Perry hesitated, and then kicked Doof, causing him to trip. He then fired up his jetpack, and flew off.

"_Perry the Platypus_?" He shouted. "What was _that _all about?! I didn't do anything evil to you yet. _CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS_!!!"

"_Yep!"_ Vanessa told herself. "Dad's evil alright. That's music to my ears."

As Perry flew in the air, he was thinking the same thing. _Music to my ears…well I don't have ears but still, music to my ears._


End file.
